Fiber-optic communication systems utilizing ultra-high bit rates (e.g., 160 Gb/s) provide low cost of ownership and reduce complexity of wavelength management. However, transmission errors caused by an intra-channel four-wave mixing (IFWM) phenomenon in transmission fibers and presently limited availability of 160 GHz electronics for synchronizing demodulated optical data streams cause delays in deployment of such systems.